n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reki-Seigan Jutsu
Name: Seki-Reigan ((Stage One)) A Doujutsu, when the eye of the wagtail is used, the user seems to have super-human speed for as long as the jutsu is in use. This speed surpasses any other jutsu. The user moves so fast that it appears that there is more than one of them (the higher the user's level, the more of them appear.). While this may sound like the same effect as clones, it is not. The user moves so quickly that there appears to be multiples, and each of these multiples are so fast that they are nearly impossible to keep up with. Also, since the multiples are all actually the user, they all posses the same strength and agility as the user. In order for this Kekkei Genkai to be awoken in the user, one of their eyes must take damage (Yuan's left eye is scarred). The injury doesn't have to be debilitating, they don't even have to loose sight in the eye. However, the eye must remain intact. When the jutsu is used, the eye either turns black and shows a white symbol, or white and shows a black symbol. Rank: D- 1 multiples are seen C- 2 multiples are seen B- 4 multiples are seen A- 6 multiples are seen S- 9 multiples are seen Speed of the Wagtail: The user flashes the Seki-Reigan for a moment, when their opponent is attacking, the user then speeds out of the opponent's attack pattern, leaving behind an afterimage that the opponent focuses on. Using the Seki-Reigan so quickly can cause dizziness and disorientation, therefore this move is strictly for dodging and setting up for attack, not for attacking. If one were to attack with this move, their attack would be disorganized and sloppy, leaving them open for attack. Name: Seki-Reigan ((Stage Two)) Tsubasa Susanoo ((The Wings Of the Storm God)) Description: Thanks to a touch by a god the Seki-Reigan is taken to a new level of possibilities with there speeds and the help of Susanoo. There eyes changes to purple from the original eyes of the Dojutsu as well they now reach mastering of the mirror images that they have often used in the past. History: The second stage of the Seki-Reigan being a mystery of itself, It comes back to ancient times of the Shinobi world to the wars of the Shinobi Clans. It appeared to one user as he was nearing death from a battle he then saw Susanoo as time slow around then completely stop as Susanoo touched the young shinobis forehead and he felt renewed as he was able to stand back as his Seki-Reigan changed to a purple eye with lines going through it. This Shinobi's name was Morigana Setsuna, the ancient master of the Seki-Rreigan users, that were under the Clan Name Morigana. With renewed strength he was able to move faster and felt the weather mold to his will as he cause destruction but the power slowly withered Setsuna's mental health as he constantly felt Susanoo there angering him and feeling the urge for battle and to go too new heights. Then the user later share the knowledge toward his clan and gave them the ability to partner with Susanoo so they too can gain the strength. They didn't expect that the god would toy with them as it drove them too insanity as it did destroying the clan from inside so they had to scatter the world. It is known that they where in a mountain at the Grass Country named Izumo where maybe some more info can be found there. Years later one of the last few heirs of Morigana Setsuna, Morigana "Nokutisu" Arekkusu. Stumbled across the ancient burial outside Grass Village the mountain Izumo there he was able to discover one of the greatest thing but the cost of most of his sanity. Areku was forced to fight his ancestors spirit Setsuna who simply toyed with the young boy, but Areku pushed on and break through the powerful god like spirit to only receive the gift to be able to gain Susanoo. They must keep a steady hold on there emotions or Susanoo might go out off control and attack them instead of help them. To achieved this stage the user must have had the Seki-Reigan for at least some time ((minimal a month)), have neared death more than once or in a dying situation as they try to protect someone they loved, Jounin as well. As well gain the knowledge of it from the original (Head) user, meaning that if they had all the previous requirements without the original telling them the secrets about this stage they will never reach it. Abilities Onkei Susanoo (The Blessing Of the Storm God): Susanoo image is behind him protecting the user with the three elements of Wind, Water, and Lightning though only his arms and and face are seen as it comes out it's possible to get most of his body out if the user is strong enough. As it moves the elements to help his partner in a fight as well full control of weather. This stage is achieved at Jounin though as the person become stronger Susanoo does as well, at Sannin it is able to form all his body to fight with them and at Kage the Arms and Weapons of Susanoo appear. Yuuyou-te Susanoo (The Helpful Hand of Susanoo): A boost to one element and a small one for the second one ((user choice of natural element the stronger one)); Real lightning, The wind being blown to there Favor for wind or fire attack, Water from the sky. Dansu Sekirei (The Dance of the Wagtail): The after image is increased by a lot as well a the Seki-Reigan user will not become dizzy anymore as before and there eyesight becomes better that they can see farther and more specific things than before, there normal speed is so great that there movements are often blurred up completely. There top speed is unknown now as they have gone to great lengths to maximize it that sometimes it seems they are tele-porting but that just there speed. Fuuten Geki Susanoo (The Insanity Play of Susanoo): The ability comes to play as the battle prolongs as there body starts to feel numb and there head start to hurt sometimes they might start to bleed from there eyes, ears, or nose as well there joints and bones would be in pain as they keep using it. There muscles might become torn and it would take a long time to heal not only that there internal organs would be in risk as well so it's quite dangerous to use it for a long time though it's possible to just to seal it up back and go to stage one to rest up for a bit. A person that has had Susanoo for an extreme extent of time will have Susanoo materialize as a man with long red hair and eyes as well sharp teeth, with a long five foot katana at his side, that will torture the user and sometimes even spar in the users free time even if the user doesn't activate this stage. Name of Jutsu: Omoikane ((Goddess of Wisdom)) Rank of Jutsu: S Range of Jutsu: None Jutsu's Element:None Description: It's a special kekkei genkai move for the second stage of Seki-Reigan. The eyes of the user would change from the released state purple to golden color. It speeds up the minds reflexes and understanding of things making the user mind be fully unlocked to the point where there not easily fooled by genjutsu even high ranking ones. It's not only a release state of mind but has a special type genjutsu that attacks one by sight called. Toko-yo-no-Omoikane-no-kami ((Many-Minds'-Thought-Combining Deity), though unlike most genjutsu when you make the person belief whatever the caster wants it actually copies and multiplies the effect in there mind the pain the user would feel with Fuuten Geki Susanoo (The Insanity Play of Susanoo) that the bloodline user has to face if they use the second stage for to long, though all this pain the user makes reality to his opponent, if this successful the user is able to use Susanoo for two more posts than originally. After the jutsu is done the person user feel quite fatigue with a throbbing migraine and most rest for 1 post without moving and just sitting or two post but without attacking. The jutsu can only be active for four post if not the person Susanoo negative effects come even if he hadn't use it for too long it could be that he activated with Susanoo and he attempts to use it for five post the user will start bleeding from there eyes and become blurry and a little dizzy, six post is absolutely the limit where they start barfing blood an are unable to move at all with no feeling at there bodies. Appearance: Most of them look normal till they activate and there eyes changes to the purple eyes that are the same glow as Susanoo. Weaknesses: The constant use tires there body out as well they start losing feeling in there bodies like cuts and what not if they use it for a long time. Limits: A Rank Shinobi- Can only use it for 10 posts Before Fuuten Geki Susanoo (The Insanity Play of Susanoo) S Rank Shinobi- Can only use it for 15 Posts Before Fuuten Geki Susanoo (The Insanity Play of Susanoo) Overuse of the natural elements causes them harm as there body can't really handle that much power though they get somewhat use to it.